The Fans Guide To Sam’s Chick Flick Moments
by Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy
Summary: It's Sam’s guide to getting friends, family, and everyone in between to easily fall into a well placed Chick Flick Moment. Told by Sam and of course a little help from Dean.
1. Intro

"The Fans Guide To Sam's Chick Flick Moments"

Author: Dude-It's-Sam-Not-Sammy

* * *

Summery: Its Sam's guide to getting friends, family, and everyone in-between to easily fall into a well placed Chick Flick Moment. Told by Sam, in 1st person.

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned the show, I would be writing episodes right now.

Warnings: Sam's mind, because who knows what's going on in that freaky head of his.

A/N: I also give thanks to SM for being beta and checking for errors. Thanx, SM. Also when Dean talk's, it's Bold. Sam is regular. And remember, if you have a question; feel free to ask Sam. For he's the one writing this guide, not me.

* * *

_The Fans Guide To Sam's Chick Flick Moments_

"Well, it's like it says. This is my step-by-step guide to making a Chick Flick happen.

When push comes to shove, in my family there's 3 methods of "talking".

1. Avoid, 2.Avoid, and 3. did I say Avoid? So sometimes, and when I say 'sometimes' I really mean all the time, the actual "talking" bit may need a little push. The Winchester's, if you haven't noticed already, are stubborn by nature. Remind you of your family? Well, then you already know how hard it is to get an 'Oprah'. Or if the stars are aligned right, a full out TV special of 'Jerry Springer'."

"The first thing you should know...Dean?"

"**Sam?"**

"What are you doing here?"

"**Oh, come on Sam, is that anyway to greet your big bro?"**

"When he walks into my 'Chick Flick' speech, yeah!"

"**Well then please, by all means don't let me stop you. Go on, continue."**

"Dean?"

"**Yeah?"**

"Your still here."

"**So?"**

"So?! Dude, I'm so not going to let you stay here to listen to this!"

"**What?! Why not?"**

"Because next thing you know, they'll be selling "The Fan's Guide To Dean's Avoiding Chick Flick Moments".

"**Ya know, that's not a bad idea..."**

"Dean just go."

"**Alright, alright, I'll leave the 'Psychic Boy Wonder' to his audience. I need to get started on that no Chick Flick's thing anyway."**

"Dean..."

"**Alright, I'm gone!"**

"Ok then...back to what I was saying. The first thing you need to know about starting a Chick Flick, and I think I'll use Dean as an example, since he's so fixed on being included; Is to pick the right time and the right place, so you can bring up whatever problem or issue you have. It might not be a good idea to start a Chick Flick, driving at 70+ Mph. Especially if your riding in Dean's Impala, if you know what I mean. With him, there's hurt and then there's** _hurt_**."

"Another thing, if your going to start your 'Oprah' moment in your home, apt., hotel room, or wherever else you choose; make sure you pick an area that has nothing breakable, flammable, sharp or anything else that may not be such a good idea to stand next to. But, that's just my opinion.

* * *

**A/N:** "The next chapter will explain the 5 most important rules for Chick Flick's and the Do's and Don'ts. Oh, hey Dean back already? I thought you were, notice the quotes, "writing".

"**You with your female moment, or what?"**

"Jerk."

"**Bitch." **


	2. The 5 Important rules Part: 1

"The Fans Guide To Sam's Chick Flick Moments Ch.2"

Summery: Its Sam's guide to getting friends, family, and everyone in-between to easily fall into a well placed Chick Flick Moment. Told by Sam and Dean.

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned the show, I would be writing episodes right now.

Warnings: Sam's mind, because who knows what's going on in that freaky head of his.

A/N: I also give thanks to SM for being beta and checking for errors. Thanx, SM. Also when Dean talks, it's Bold. Sam is regular. And remember, if you have a question; feel free to ask Sam. For he's the one writing this guide, not me.

* * *

_The Fans Guide To Sam's Chick Flick Moments _

_Ch.2: The 5 most Important rules in Chick Flicks & The Do's and Don'ts_

"**Alright, we're back! For those who don't know who we are, the goofy looking person standing next to me is Sam."**

"And the shorter guy doing most of the talking is my brother, Dean."

"**Sam here was kind enough to actually let me get a part in this. He finally realized that his big brother knows more than he does."**

"Right... Just remember Dean, this still is "Sam's Guide".

"**Yeah, with help from Dean."**

"If you say so. Anyway, let's start off with the 5 most important rules of Chick Flicks."

"**1 or should I start from 5 and count down?**

"Doesn't matter, Pick one."

"**Alright, 5. If your going to start a Chick Flick, try and finish it. **

**Not only do we not want mini Chicks Flicks starting up a random times, but it makes it harder to start another one. It also adds to the problem. We don't want that. We're trying to help get RID of it. Not add more on."**

"4. Don't let the other person change the subject. Changing the subject can turn things around on you or start a Chick Flick on something that has absolutely nothing to do with your original problem."

"**3. Never stand near anything sharp. If you forget to move it like Sam said to do earlier, don't be dumb enough to stand near it! Depending on how much the person likes you, they can always say you fell. And nobody would question it."**

"2. The Person who is being pulled in to a Chick Flick, has the right not to not talk. Don't worry, that's good for you, because now you can say what needs to be said without interruptions. So it a win-win."

"**And number 1."**

"The most important rule of Chick Flicks. The person who starts the Chick Flick, holds the unquestioned right to end it."

"**Don't forget that cuz that card will come in handy. Because when you start a Chick Flick, you're in charge. It's just the other person who doesn't not know it yet."**

"You can decide when the issue is resolved and the Chick Flick is over. Or why it's not over."

"**Or, and this is my favorite; why you say it's not over. Any questions? Good. Next the are the do's and don'ts of a chick flick."**


	3. Do’s and Don’ts Part: 2

"The Fans Guide To Sam's Chick Flick Moments"

* * *

Summery: Its Sam's guide to getting friends, family, and everyone in-between to easily fall into a well placed Chick Flick Moment. Told by Sam and Dean.

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned the show, I would be writing episodes right now.

Warnings: Sam's mind, because who knows what's going on in that freaky head of his.

A/N: I also give thanks to SM for being beta and checking for errors. Thanx, SM. Also when Dean talk's, it's Bold. Sam is regular. And remember, if you have a question; feel free to ask Sam. For he's the one writing this guide, not me.

_The Fans Guide To Sam's Chick Flick Moments Chapter.2_

_Part 2:: The Do's and Don'ts_

"In this part, we're going to tell you the do's and don'ts of Chick Flicks. I'll say the Do's, and Dean will do the Don'ts. "

"**Ok, first of all you Don't wanna start a Chick Flick saying 'It's your fault.' Even if its true. That comes later." **

"You Do however want start the Chick Flick as soon as possible. Waiting can effectively end it before it even starts."

"**Don't force the other person. Well unless they don't wanna talk, then go ahead. A reason to have a Chick Flick is if you were shot in the chest with rock salt..."**

"Or if you were driving the 1967 Chevy Impala when it was hit by a Semi..."

"**Then go ahead, have a... Wait, what? Whose Impala was it?**

"Never mind, Dean. Never mind.

* * *

_A/N:_ "The next chapter will continue the Do's and Don'ts and start the near Chick Flicks and the actual Chick Flicks Dean, dad and I had. I also want to say thanks to all who reviewed! "

"_Poaetpainter:_ Yes, those sharp objects can be very dangerous!" lol

"_Oo-Dirty-Little-Secret-oO_: Glad you like it! There might be a sequel. If Dean manages to use his 'upstairs brain' for more than five seconds. But yes, "The Fans Guide To Dean's Avoiding Chick Flicks" is a real possibility. Trust me. Dean will do it if only to out do his little brother. But hey, who cares as long as it gets done, Right?"


	4. Do’s and Don’ts Part: 3

"The Fans Guide To Sam's Chick Flick Moments Ch.3 "

* * *

Summery: Its Sam's guide to getting friends, family, and everyone in-between to easily fall into a well placed Chick Flick Moment. Told by Sam and Dean.

Disclaimer: Dude, if I owned the show, I would be writing episodes right now.

Warnings: Sam's mind, because who knows what's going on in that freaky head of his.

A/N: I also give thanks to SM for being beta and checking for errors. Thanx, SM. Also when Dean talks, it's Bold. Sam is regular. And remember, if you have a question; feel free to ask Sam. For he's the one writing this guide, not me.

* * *

_The Fans Guide To Sam's Chick Flick Moments Chapter.2 _

_Part 3:: The Do's and Don'ts Continued _

OK, we're back to finish the do's and don'ts of Chick Flicks. I'm Sam and..."

"**And I'm Dean."**

"The last of the do's and don'ts is..."

"**Is, Don't just talk, listen."**

"Dean."

"**Yeah?"**

"Two things, 1. Could you stop cutting me off? and 2. Since when can YOU listen and talk? Because last time I checked, your motto was 'I talk; you sit down, shut up and listen."

"**What? People can change."**

"People? Yes.Dean Winchester? I don't think so."

"**Yeah, whatever. "**

* * *

A/N: "Oo-Dirty-Little-Secret-oO: lol That's Dean. Never with the program. Updates will most definitely come soon. Once every one to three days."

"wcfan: Yes, I have most definitely used quite a few things on Dean. For example, have you noticed that almost every time I start a chick flick that Dean doesn't always talk? Well according to rule number two that's good for me because I get to say what needs to be said without interruption. You don't honestly think that's just a coincidence, do you?"

"**Hey, what'd I miss?"**

"Dean, say 'hi'."

"**What? To who?"**

"wcfan."

"**Why?"**

"Because wcfan asked you to."

"**Well why didn't you just say so! Hey, wcfan!"**

"…."


	5. Sam & Dean’s infamous Chick Flick's

_The Fans Guide To Sam's Chick Flick Moments Chapter.3_

_Part 1:: Sam and Dean's infamous Chick Flick Moments _

_

* * *

_

"**Ok, here it is,"**

"The moment you all have been waiting for,"

"**The legendary Chick Flicks of me and Sam."**

"The first one, a scene from the "Pilot" episode,"

_**Dean:** Does Jessica know the truth about you? I mean, does she know about the things you've done?_

_**Sam:** No and she's not ever going to know. _

_**Dean:** Well that's healthy. You can pretend all you want, Sammy. But sooner or later you're going to have to face up to who you really are. _

_**Sam:** Who is that? _

_**Dean:** One of us. _

_**Sam:** No, I'm not like you. This is not going to be my life. _

_**Dean:** Well you've got a responsibility. _

_**Sam:** To dad and his crusade? If it weren't for pictures I wouldn't even know what mom looks like. What difference would it make? Even if we do find the thing that killed her, mom's gone, and she isn't coming back_.

_**Dean:** (Dean grabs Sam by the shirt and shoves him up against a rail on the bridge) Don't talk about her like that._

"**Nothing like brotherly love, huh? You think that's something, try this scene from "Bloody Mary".**

_**Dean:** Well who's gonna summon her? _

_**Sam**: I will. She'll come after me. _

_**Dean:** You know what, that's it. This is about Jessica, isn't it? You think that's your dirty little secret that you killed her somehow? Sam, this has got to stop, man. I mean, the nightmares and calling her name out in the middle of the night—it's gonna kill you. Now listen to me—It wasn't your fault. If you wanna blame something, then blame the thing that killed her. Or hell, why don't you take a swing at me? I mean I'm the one that dragged you away from her in the first place. _

_**Sam:** I don't blame you. _

_**Dean:** Well you shouldn't blame yourself, because there's nothing you could've done. _

_**Sam:** I could've warned her. _

_**Dean:** About what? You didn't know what was gonna happen! And besides, all of this isn't a secret, I mean I know all about it. It's not gonna work with Mary anyway. _

_**Sam:** No you don't. _

_**Dean:** I don't what? _

_**Sam:** You don't know all about it. I haven't told you everything. _

_**Dean:** What are you talking about? _

_**Sam:** Well it wouldn't really be a secret if I told you, would it? _

"So who started this one?"

"**You."**

"How me?!? I just wanted to help Charlie and to stop Bloody Mary from killing again!"

"**Yeah, but you were hiding something. It's my job to find what."**

"Alright but you started it. You were the one doing most of the talking."

"**Sammy, Sammy, Sammy,..."**

"It's Sam."

"**Have you forgotten already? I quote from you when I say this. Number 2 in the 5 most important rules for Chick Flicks, "The Person who is being pulled in to a Chick Flick, has the right not to not talk." Remember that?"**

"So your admitting that it's your Chick Flick?"

"**No I... What, we keeping count now?"**

"Anyways, here's another one from "Asylum".

_**Sam:** Dean...Step away from the door._

_**Dean: **Sam, put the gun down._

_**Sam:** Is that an order?_

**_Dean:_ **_No, that's more of a friendly request._

_**Sam:** Cuz I'm gettin' pretty tired of taking your orders._

_**Dean: **I Knew it. Ellicott did something to you, didn't he?_

_**Sam:** For once in your life, just shut your mouth._

_**Dean: **What are you going to do Sam. The guns filled with Rock Salt. It's not going to kill me._

_**Sam: **No, but it'll hurt like hell._

_**Dean: **Sam, we gotta burn Ellicott's bones, and all this will be over. And you'll be back to normal._

_**Sam:** I am normal. I'm just telling the truth for the first time. I mean, why are we even here? Cuz your following dad's order's like a good little soldier? Cuz you always do what he says without question? Are you that desperate for his approval?! _

_**Dean: **This isn't you talking Sam..._

_**Sam: **That's the difference between you and me, I have a mind of my own. I'm not pathetic, like you._

_**Dean: **What are you gonna do? Huh, you gonna kill me?_

_**Sam: **You know what? I am sick and tired of doing what you tell me to do. __We're no closer to finding dad today, than we were 6 months ago._

_**Dean: **Well then here, let me make it easier for you. Go on, take it. Real bullets are gonna work a hell of a lot better than Rock Salt. Take it! (Sam aims the gun at Dean.) You hate me that much? You think you could kill your own brother? The go ahead. Pull the trigger. Do it! (Sam pulls the trigger. It clicks indicating that it's empty.) _

"I'll admit. I did start that one, despite the fact that it wasn't all my fault that it happened."

"**How was it not your fault?"**

"I was...influenced by an outside force."

"**An "outside force?"**

"Yep."

"**Whatever. I will continue this..."**

"We will" Dean."

"**Fine. WE will continue the famous Chick Flicks of Sam and me in the next chapter. Happy now?"**

"Ecstatic."

* * *

A/n: "Hey, many thanks to BlazeorFade, Oo-Dirty-Little-Secret-oO and wcfan for reviewing." 

"BlazeorFade: Glad you love it!"

"Oo-Dirty-Little-Secret-oO: Yeah, that's Dean, never letting you get a word in! It's really a lost cause. Believe me I tried, and tried and tried! But don't worry I'll tell Dean what you said. lol"

"wcfan: No problem, and I will. Though it's quite hard to get any work done with Dean around."

"**I heard that!"**

"Yeah I know. I kinda wanted you to."


	6. Sam & Deans infamous Chick Flick's Pt 2

_The Fans Guide To Sam's Chick Flick Moments Chapter.4_

_Part 2:: Sam and Dean's famous Chick Flick Moments_

* * *

"Alright we're back! Sorry it took so long but Dean had some…. Other issues he had to deal with." 

"**I did not! You're just making that excuse so you don't get blamed for anything!"**

"Now Dean, why on earth would I do that? Besides even if and I stress IF I were at fault, of course I would take my share of the blame. What made you think other wise? "

"**See there you go again!"**

"There I go again with what?"

"**With that condescending voice and the puppy dog look!"**

"Dean, do you even now what the word "condescending" means? And I don't have a puppy dog look."

"**Oh, yes you do! You use it whenever you want to get out of something and I've seen it enough times to know what it looks like! And what do you mean 'do I know what condescending means'! Of course I do, if I didn't I wouldn't have used it!" **

"Okay, Dean. No need to get upset."

"**Grr……"**

"Excuse me, but did you just growl at me?"

"**How do you do that?"**

"Do what?"

"**Make a whole conversation out of two words?"**

"Pre-law."

"……**."**

"Anyways, on with the show. Next up a scene from 'Scarecrow'."

_SAM: So, Dad is sending us to Indiana to go hunting for something before another couple vanishes? _

_DEAN: Yahtzee. Can you imagine putting together a pattern like this? All the different obits Dad had to go through? The man's a master. (SAM looks annoyed, pulls over to the side of the road and turns off the car.) What are you doing? _

_SAM: We're not going to Indiana. _

_DEAN: We're not? _

_SAM: No. We're going to California. Dad called from a payphone. Sacramento area code. _

_DEAN: Sam. _

_SAM: Dean, if this demon killed Mom and Jess, and Dad's closing in, we've gotta be there. We've gotta help. _

_DEAN: Dad doesn't want our help. _

_SAM: I don't care. _

_DEAN: He's given us an order. _

_SAM: (firmly) I don't care. We don't always have to do what he says. _

_DEAN: Sam, Dad is asking us to work jobs, to save lives, it's important. _

_SAM: Alright, I understand, believe me, I understand. But I'm talking one week here, man, to get answers. To get revenge. _

_DEAN: Alright, look, I know how you feel. _

_SAM: Do you? (Dean seems shocked at Sam's tone.) How old were you when Mom died? Four? Jess died six months ago. How the hell would you know how I feel? _

_DEAN: Dad said it wasn't safe. For any of us. I mean, he obviously knows something that we don't, so if he says to stay away, we stay away. _

_SAM: I don't understand the blind faith you have in the man. I mean, it's like you don't even question him. _

_DEAN: Yeah, it's called being a good son! (SAM, angry, gets out of the car. DEAN also gets out and watches SAM unloading things from the trunk.) You're a selfish bastard, you know that? You just do whatever you want. Don't care what anybody thinks. _

_SAM: That's what you really think? _

_DEAN: Yes, it is. _

_SAM: Well, then this selfish bastard is going to California. (He puts on his backpack and starts walking away.)_

_DEAN: Come on, you're not serious. _

_SAM: I am serious. _

_DEAN: It's the middle of the night! Hey, I'm taking off, I will leave your ass, you hear me? (SAM stops walking and turns around.)_

_SAM: That's what I want you to do. (They stare at each other for a few seconds, waiting.)_

_DEAN: Goodbye, Sam. (He closes the trunk, gets in the car, and drives away. SAM watches him leave, then starts walking away.)_

"We going to argue of whose chick flick this is?"

"**Nope."**

"Huh. Can I ask why?"

"**Because it's your fault."**

--sighs-- "Not this again. Why does it seem to be that everything's my fault?"

"**Probably cuz it is."**

"Yeah, because you do no wrong."

"**Got that right!"**

"Ha! You're so funny!"

"**What? I'm serious!"**

"Yeah, I know. That's what's so scary about it."

"**You're unbelievable!"**

"I know."

"**Huh?"**

"It's in my job description. "Annoy the hell outta my big brother." Check it. It's there."

"**Unbelievable!!! There's NO living with you!!!"**

"And yet you managed to survive 18 years. Amazing isn't it?"

"**You know what I see?"**

"What?"

" **A grave stone. And you know what it reads? **

"No…."

" **It reads: Here lies Samuel "Sam" Winchester. Love by all and annoyed many. May he enjoy his peace. His brother Dean sure will."**

"Yeah, I think that's the curtain call. The next chapter will be up soon." --looks at Dean-- "If I'm still alive then." ----laughs nervously and slowly backs away--

* * *

A/N: "Thanks for reviews and much patience from: Ackles'sgirl666, Dawn Vesper, holychocolatestarfish, wcfan, chocolate rules, poaetpainter, and Oo-Dirty-Little-Secret-oO. Thank you!"

* * *

Ackles'sgirl666: Glad you like! It's our job to entertain. Well, mine actually. Dean's just here for comic relief… Don't tell him I said that. 

---------------

DawnVesper: I'll update as soon as possible, pending Dean's typing. He does like what? 5 words per minute?

"**Hey, if I'm doing the typing, the least you could is give me some credit!"**

"Can."

"**What?"**

"Can not could."

"**I don't care! Can, could. Its all the same."**

"Actually, since you're typing, you kinda should care. I really don't want Vesper or anybody else for that matter trying to decipher this: _Dean_p _iz_ s_Slow_jj.

"**Whatever. Hey! That doesn't say what I think it says, does it?"**

"If you think it says 'Dean is slow' then we have winner.

"…**."**

**-----------------------------**

Holychocolatestarfish: Three things. First, welcome to the game, and don't pay any attention to what Dean says. Second, I'm glad you think it's funny. Tact is for people who can't be sarcastic. And you already know Dean's ANYTHING but tact. And third, tell your friend I said thank you!

--------------------------------

Wcfan: I'm glad you think it's improving! (Dean does too.)

----------------------------

chocolate rules: Yeah, it is a big step. Soon he'll be the one starting them! You know, now that I think about it, that's a little scary…

-----------------------------

Poaetpainter: --lol-- You know I will!

"**You do realize I'm _right _here?"**

"Yes. It's kinda hard to forget actually."

"**What's that suppose to mean?" **

"Wouldn't you like to know."

--------------------

Oo-Dirty-Little-Secret-oO: Glad it makes you laugh. It means I did my job.

"**OUR job."**

"Yeah, "our job".

"**There's no need for "quotes."**

"Yes. There is."

"**Yeah, if you "say so". Hey, these things are fun!"**

--sigh-- "Somebody help me. Please. I don't think I'm qualified to deal with this level of intelligence."


End file.
